Princess Maybell and Outlaw Andrew
by Glaceon Lover India Rocks
Summary: Princess Maybell Maple want's out and fast, and the only way to get it is by get off the land and into the water, on the Rube Rose ship, many things wait for her on the ship.but one thing or person on the ship makes the best thing happen.
1. finding a ship

_**Me: hi guys I really wanted to do a pirate story so yeah.**_

_**Lydia: shut up and go**_

_**Me: ok I don't own pokemon READ ON!**_

Princess Maybell and Outlaw Andrew

Princess. What do you think of when hearing that word? Do you think, elegant, smart, beautiful, well behaved and would never do anything wrong.

Well this princess want's out and everyone else feels the same. She is always in the dirt, always stealing, always looking for something valuable, as well as running around town all the time making a seen also making the family look bad. This is Princess Maybell Maple. Not to be heir to the thrown but her younger brother Max Maple to be.

Today was a normal day for Maybell ,or as her friends call her May, just running around again doing anything she wanted, only to be found by her servants and to be taken back home. Placed in front of Queen Coralline and King Norman, her mum and dad looked down upon her.

"Maybell why do you keep doing this?" Her mum Coralline asked.

"Like I've said a hundred times, I don't want to be a princess, plus what do you even need me, for you don't like me, I'm not an heir to the thrown I can go and nothing would change." Maybell was convinced she was needed for nothing. 

"Ok I'm going to tell you the reason we can't let you go, is because we're going to marry you off when your 16 and then we will be untied with another region" Norman told his 13 year old daughter.

At that moment Maybell knew, somehow she had to get out of here Maybell was the girl that say's; marriage is for true love not just to unite something when the people don't even like each other.

"Dad that's not fair" Maybell stated.

"Yes it is, now go to your room" Norman asked.

"No it's not" Maybell told her farther.

"Maybell get to your room now" Norman had anger in his tone.

"But that's not fair, you and mum got to marry out of love and I don't" Maybell stated again.

"MAYBELL, GET TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!" Norman shouted, getting out of his seat and pointing to the door.

Tears swelled up in Maybell's eyes, threatening to fall to the floor. Maybell tok a long look at the parents in front of her. Then ran out the door crying.

"Maybell, what's wrong?" Max, Maybell's brother asked.

"It's something you would never understand" Maybell cried, running up to her room, taking her dress off, putting her nighty and locking the door from the inside.

Maybell thought and though, about some way she could get out of here. There was only one way. Something that fitted her perfectly. She had to become a Pirate, they steal, they like valuable things and there always in the dirt.

So the next day she did some research, with her door still locked, but it came up to nothing she had no idea how she could get to a pirate ship and be able to get on and not be told to get off. Well there is one way, but it's stealing from her own family.

"Wait a minute, why do I care about stealing from my own family they hate me anyway" Maybell unlocked the door, and went to the family safe. Took 100,000 pounds out in a bag and ran back to her room.

"There's so much money in there they won't even notes" Maybell rolled her eyes. "Right, now to find Leaf and ask if she knows anything about the ships" Maybell stuffed the money in her messenger bag and some supplies and cloths, make her bed covers into a rope and climbed down and out on the streets.

Maybell found the shoe shop, were Leaf's mum and dad owned and ran it.

"Hey May, what you doing?" Leaf asked, with her long straight brown hair bouncing, as she ran up to May.

"Running away from home, I finally found out why they wouldn't let me go." May had small tears starting to form.

"Really why?" Leaf asked eyes full of sympathy knowing this wouldn't be good.

"So they can marry me off to some random person and be united with another region" May cried at that moment.

"May… that's so unfair" Leaf hugged her.

"I know, then I said it was unfair and my dad sent me to my room" May wailed.

"Ok, I am going to help you no matter what, so where are you going to go?" Leaf asked fire in her eyes, for she also believed marriage is for those in love.

"I'm going to find a pirate ship and work on it, but Leaf before we go on talking about me what about you how are you doing with your mum and dad?" May asked, knowing about how much Leaf's mum and dad fight.

"I guess you could say, I was thing the same thing as you, running away is the only way" Leaf looked down.

"Hey, then we can together we can find a way and we will leave this place together, now we need to get your stuff so we can go to the docks" May stated shoving leaf inside.

"Ok so I need this, and this and that, and oh defiantly this, and aww I need to keep this picture" Leaf went on, throwing stuff out of her room for May to catch it and put into a bag.

"Ok now, just the cloths here and were done and out of here" Leaf cheered.

"Right let's go" May smiled.

"But what about what you're wearing people will know you're you" Leaf pointed at May's red dress.

"It will be fine everyone know that I just do anything" May said.

"Ok you're call" Leaf sighed and walked out of her room and house not even leaving a letter, nor did May.

"Ok Leaf, do you know anything about the ships that dock here?" May asked Leaf

"No" Leaf said to May's disliking.

"Oh well, what are we going to do?" May asked.

"Well we could-"Leaf started, but was disrupted by a crowed and shouting.

"What's going on?" May asked, looking at the crowed.

"I don't know, let's have a look" Leaf walked up to the crowed and squeezed though.

May just walked up and the crowd, they knew who she was and parted.

"So what's going on here?" May asked, walking into the middle of the crowed and looking at a green haired boy on the floor.

"This boy here, we have suspicion he stole from all are shops, and we have the right mind to, he's a caption of a ship a pirate ship" One of the villagers announced anger in her voice. As the others around her agreed.

"Just because, I'm a caption you judge me. You think of me as a bad person, but to be honest us pirates don't steal from you, we steal from other pirates they have the stuff that's valuable" The green haired boy said, getting up of the floor and dusting himself off.

"Very true plus it is in the pirate code that you cannot steal from your hometown, and caption Andrew here was visiting home and some old friends, right" May said, she did research pirates and she learned two things. The pirate code and about Andrew and his ship, the Rube Rose.

"Right thank you miss, for your help and standing up for me" Andrew bowed, taking May's hand and kissing it, to show a signs of respect and gratitude. Andrew walked off.

"Ok, now that's sorted with you can all go back to your shops and get back to work" May told the villagers.

"May, he's a caption we can maybe get on his ship" Leaf stated.

"I know, we need to catch up to him" May said taking Leaf's hand and running after Andrew.

"ANDREW!" May and Leaf shouted, as they saw Andrew, he turned around.

"Ah, hi again is there a problem?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Me and my friend Leaf, want to be members of your crew" May asked.

"Maybell Maple a princess, wants to be part of my crew, well that's new, most of the time it's us taking the princess and the princess asking to go back home" Andrew was in deep thought.

"I really want to get out of here, I'm even a good fighter with swords" May pleaded.

"Well I guess, but you're part of my crew now, Maybell witch also means I have no need to be kind to you, remember that" Andrew told May. "Go to the south of the docks the boat right on the end is my ship get aboard make sure no one see's you" Andrew finished, and walked off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Leaf asked.

"To get my Rosalie before we leave you might want to get your pokemon too" Andrew said.

"Ok, Caption" Leaf and May said together walking back to Leaf's shoe shop.

"I can't believe we forgot are Pokemon" Leaf sighed.

"BAYLEAF" Leaf shouted.

"BLAZIKEN" May shouted.

Out came two pokemon, the first one known as Bayleaf was a pokemon with a leaf on its head that it used to gather sunlight and is used to preform many moves.

Blaziken, was a tall fighting fire pokemon, flames coming out of it's hands and feet, used very often for the fighting type uses a lot of combat moves.

"Right now, let's go no regrets, right Leaf" May asked.

"No regrets May" They high fived and left to go to the docks.

"This should be it right?" May asked.

"Yep, plus it say's Rube Rose on the side" Leaf stated with the tone of –really May-.

"Whatever" May sighed walking up to the ship.

"Maybell, Leaf are you both ready?" Andrew asked.

"Yep and It's May" May told Andrew.

"And I'm caption Drew not Andrew" Drew stated boarding the ship as May and Leaf followed.

"Caption, are you ready to leave?" A boy with light Brown hair asked.

"Yes please Gary, get Misty and Dawn to show are new recuts there cabins and to get them some cloths" Drew order.

"Yes Caption" Gary said, once Drew was out of ear shot he asked May and Leaf "what are your name's girls?" In a somewhat seductive way.

"Stop being a perv Gary" A red head laughed, walking up with a bluenet.

"Hi I'm Misty, and that's Dawn, where sharing a room, and we are going to have to change your cloths" Misty pointed to May.

"Ok, I'm May and that's Leaf" I pointed to Leaf.

"Ok anyway come with us please" Dawn asked.

"Ok" we said flowing Misty and Dawn.

"You know this isn't the first time I've been a pirate" Leaf laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was a pirate before, but I left with one of my other friends that got marooned. But I learn she wasn't my real friend, and I was able to get home just after she died and I ended up here" Leaf told us as we walked to the lower deck.

"Oh yeah, I can see it you have the uniform for the ship ocean blue" Dawn looked Leaf up and down.

"Yeah" Leaf laughed.

"Do we have a uniform?" May asked.

"No, it's just anything but what you're wearing" Dawn said.

"Cool" they all got to there now, shared room and got May dressed into something a little bit more pirate and a little less princess.

"Hump I always did love genie pants" May laughed shaking her hips to show off the spare fabric on her pants.

"Rose-a-Rosalie" _(can May come with me please)_ A pokemon that had roses for hands said walking in.

"Me" May asked, pointing to herself.

"Yep, probs to talk to Drew" Leaf told her.

"Ok" May said, following the pokemon to Drew's headquarters.

"Hi, Caption" May said, walking through the door with Rosalie and Blaziken.

"Oh I see you have a Blaziken, very nice, sit Maybell" Drew offered a seat to May.

"Ok, and you do know it's May right?" May asked.

"So Maybell got your sea legs" Drew asked.

"Don't ignore me" May said anger in her voice.

"Sorry Maybell, but I call my crew members by there's really name's not nick name's or else I would be calling Gary 'perv'" Drew told May. May sniggered a bit at Gary's nick name.

"So Maybell, you said you could sword fight, would you like to prove that or admit you were lying?" Drew asked.

"Well Andrew, I would like to prove it show me the sword" May smirked.

"Ok come with me" Drew said walking out onto deck. "ALL TO DECK!" Drew called all members. They lined up.

"Ok May, choose your opponent anyone on this deck" Drew said, handing May a sword.

"So, anyone on this deck?" May asked.

Drew nodded.

"Well then… I choose… Andrew" May pointed her sword at Drew. Everyone gasped. As Drew just stood there and smirked, with the sword pointed at his neck.

"Are you sure about that?" Drew asked the smirk still on his face.

"Yep, I want to fight you" everyone gasped again. May spun her sword and put it by her side.

"Your choose, but just know I'm the caption for a reason" Drew, drew his sword and put it in play.

"And sword fighting, was the only thing my mum and dad were proud about me" May, put her sword onto play to.

"On guard?" Misty said, to starting the swordfight not really sure at what else to say.

Drew was the first one to lung, May dogged with a spin. "Ahhh" the crowed went.

"Ballerinas, can dance, but can't fight" Drew smirk grew. The crew laughed.

"Who says that?" May lunged at Drew, almost catching him off-guard "Ohhh" the crew went. But Drew dogged in time making May fly passed him only to be stopped by Drew holding May by the neck with his arm "Ahhh". "Because there are, but wait to catch others off-guard" May said flipping over Drew's arm and putting her sword to his neck from behind.

"Wowww" The crew went, after seeing their Caption be beat.

"I win" May whispered into Drew's ear and moved the sword.

_**Me: ump a bit long **_

_**Lydia: yeah right a bit 2,370 words is very long *sarcasm*.**_

_**Me: don't you get sassy with me *does the black chick click thing***_

_**Lydia: Go back to the 80's **_

_**Me: shut it, if you think I should continue tell me so **_


	2. Pirate high out

_**Me: hi all I'm really tired so the chapter might be crap sorry if it is **_

_**Lydia: whatever we don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Princess Maybell and Outlaw Andrew

It was now the next morning, and to May's surprise the early wakeup call wasn't so bad, I guess being on a ship make's May just, wakeup without a fight.

May's POV

Misty, Leaf, Dawn and I walked out onto deck, to wait for the soon coming call from the caption to tell them what to do. We walked onto the deck and found that everyone was cheering for us or well me.

"Alright!" Drew came onto deck. "Today's is normal duties as I tend to mail call" Drew told us "May come with me" He told me as he was walking to his quarters.

"Coming" I chimed I was in a good mood today.

"Ok, for today since you don't have normal duties you will be helping me with the piggy mail we get" Drew told me, not even bothering to look at me.

"Ok Andrew" I stressed Drew's full name. I started looking though some of the mail.

"Maybell" Drew resorted, as he looked through some of the mail too.

After maybe an hour of looking though mail, Drew got up from his seat and went outside.

"EVERONE ON DECK!" He shouted I came out to see what was going on.

"It happens, that we have an invite to the PHO Pirate high out and it's only me and one of you representing us to Brock so we need to head to Pewer dock and you all need to not start a fight… Paul… Misty" Drew explained. "Any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah who is going in with you to the meeting?" One of the crew asked.

"I will have to choose" Drew went back to his quarters but not before telling me "Maybell help out with Misty, Dawn and Leaf" I did as told and found out what they were doing.

"Right May just find six pokemon and make sure there feed and clean" Misty told me.

"Ok" I smiled.

"Rosalie" Said the rose pokemon.

"Oh hi have you been feed?" I asked it went to it's food bowl.

"I guess that's a no" I smiled.

"NO MAY" Misty and Dawn shouted, as I poured in food for Rosalie.

"…" Nothing happened Rosalie just ate the food Misty and Dawn were speechless.

"Why can't I feed Rosalie?" I asked.

"She doesn't like being feed by anyone else but Drew… well no of his pokemon do" Dawn spoke up.

"May try feeding the rest of Drew's pokemon?" Leaf asked.

"Ok, which ones are they?" I asked.

"The Flygon, Masquerain, Absol and Butterfree" Dawn said.

I walked up to them and smiled, they came up to me and started to nudge me, as if they thought I was an old friend, or Drew himself.

"I guess it's dinner time" I stated. Pouring food into all of their bowls.

"Ok, where are my pokemon?" Drew asked as he walked in. he notes that I had feed his pokemon and look at the happy pokemon eating and back to me. "How did you do that?" Drew asked.

"I-I don't know?" I asked myself.

"I guess they must like you" Drew walked up to his pokemon.

"Pokemon like trainer" Leaf laughed.

Drew gave Leaf and death stare, and she hid behind Misty and Dawn.

I smiled at the funny seen and then was greeted by her own pokemon Blaziken. "Oh yeah, here you go" I gave Blaziken some food to and then Drew asked me.

"Maybell is that all the pokemon you have?" Drew asked smirking at my full name.

"Well, Andrew yes it is I almost wasn't allowed a pokemon so you could say that that's what princess need to do" I smirked at Drew's first name to and told him why.

"Anyway, Leaf you're coming in with me to the meeting, considering you did do very well on the on the ocean blue" Drew told Leaf. She nodded and Drew left but not before saying "2 Minutes till we hit land" but then Drew said something we over heard as he was walking out.

"Gary stop perving over the girl and get to the crow's nest"

"Ok, ok" Gary said going back to deck.

"He really is a perv" I stated.

"Yep you learn to live with him just don't ware short skirts" Misty told us.

We all laughed and got back to work.

"LAND HO" Could be heard from every inch of the ship as well as "ALL HAND TO DECK"

We all went to deck to be told are next move.

"Ok, you all can stay at the bar as the meeting is being held, but and I cannot stress this enough, Paul, Misty DO NOT start another fight" Drew told us all before we went to shore.

Misty dragged me away from the rest of the people and said to me. "Right were going to get Paul and Gary and we are all going to start a fight ok" Misty smirked and laughed a bit.

"My first fight, SWEET" I laughed as we walked into the bar.

"Right you find Gary and I'll get Paul" Misty told me I nodded and went into the crowed.

I found Gary crawling on the floor under some girls in skirts.

I pulled him up by the collar and told him "You can keep being a perv or you can start a fight with me Paul and Misty"

"Oh god the two things I love, perving and starting a fight!" Gary cheered. I give up he really is nothing but a perv.

I found Misty again and she told me the plan Paul was going to spill a drink over someone and they're going to get mad Paul's not going to talk and then there going to get really mad and annoy Paul and Paul was going to flip him over and the all hell would brake lose.

The plan went perfect and now people were ganging up on Paul and now Me Misty and Gary would help Paul out. I walked through the crowed as did Gary and Misty and like Misty though all hell broke loose.

I was up against 1 big looking boy, but as well as being crafty with a sword my hands and feet can do a lot of damage.

"Aww I don't want to hurt such a cute little girl it would be more fun to find a room" The guy smirked.

"Well I'm sorry but the whole is not open" I kicked the guy in the leg to get him off balance then in the arm a good hard one to get a dead arm then once in the head cause I wanted to and then in the place oh too painful for a boy. I walked away with the guy crying on the floor.

"Oh you're deadly" Misty laughed just beating up one guy.

"I know right" I laughed too.

Drew's POV

So it was just a normal meeting. Catching up were other ships would be and new members on different ships. But all that was set aside for a moment when I heard a loud cry and lots of fighting.

Misty Paul I thought we all went outside the room to see many people hurt, and lots of fighting.

"Every time" Drew sighed.

But even then Drew was silenced by the sound of horses and marching men. The first thing I thought of was May they were coming for May.

I ran though the crowds and found May pulled her to the rooms for passing pirates.

"Andrew what are you doing?" May asked.

"Well Maybell I'm saving your butt that's what I'm doing, did you not hear your father's men are looking for you?" I asked.

"Really well I have to hide better than this they will search everything, here and there" May look scared so frightened.

"Right, up there in the air vents I'll stay down here and keep them from looking there" I told her. She climbed on the bed and reached for the vent, just getting in in time.

"WE HAVE ORDER FROM THE KING THAT WE SEARCH EVERY PART OF THIS PLACE!" One of the men shouted.

"Ok… look then" I sat down on the bed and watched them search for the runaway Princess.

"She's not here at all file out men" The man in charge told them who was called Brandon the leader of the Blaze army the closest to the king.

"Andrew, just to let you know if you do have her, your punishment won't be light you will be called for treason ageist the crown and you will be killed for that" Brandon told me. I also knew that he had quite a love for May, so he will be the one who spends every minute looking for her. So he could gain the right to ask she hand for marriage.

"Why would I want the princess, from my own hometown the only way I would have her is if she came on by herself and didn't leave" I told him.

Brandon stared at me shooting daggers as I just shrugged it off. Then Brandon was gone and I helped May out the air vent.

"That guy is really obsessed with you" I commented.

"One of the many reasons I left" May shudder. "Oh and thanks" May hugged me out of nowhere I guess she was grateful, that had never happened to me… it's pretty nice.

_**Me: and a random place to end XD**_

_**Lydia: Yep India is sorry for the crappy chapter.**_

_**Me: I am really sorry. R&R PLEASE! XP**_


	3. No I don't like her, I love her

_**Me: YES FREE TIME!**_

…

_**Me: I don't own pokemon READ ON!**_

Princesses Maybell and Outlaw Andrew

May's POV

So Drew had just saved me from going back home and at this minute, he was with Leaf and the other captions. And because of what me, Misty, Gary and Paul did we had to go back to the ship and stay there.

"Ok, even though we have to wait on the ship it still was pretty fun right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah…" We all replied I was looking at the sea it was only a couple of hours until sunset and I'm sure it would be a very beautiful one.

"Hey May you ok?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I'm just happy I'm here" I smiled still looking at the vast sea in front of me.

"Hey May why you even here, why did you want to be here?" Gary asked.

"The life of a princess isn't me… I'm an outlaw" I told them.

"We all are that's why we're here" Paul explain.

"That's what you sound like?" I asked in amazement. It's only Dawn that had ever heard Paul talk well other then Drew who was quite good friends with the Goth.

"Hump" Was all that he had to say. As the captain came onto deck.

"Ok you 4 for starting a fight when I told you personally not to start a fight your all cleaning the sky deck for all you new crew mates that have that job you on a break for a bit" Drew commanded.

"Ok captain" Misty and Gary answered, Paul was just… Paul, but Drew knew he meant the same.

As for me I tuck this chance to annoy him just a little. "Ok Andrew" I smirked at my often used joke.

"Just do your work Maybell" Drew smirked as well at his throw back to my joke. Me and Drew had a glaring contest as we both hated are full names I gave up and asked Misty to throw me a wet cloth.

"Good girl" Drew patted me on the head, I tried to slap him but he got my hand before the contact happened. He stared at me a bit more, I got my hand lose and stropped off with Misty, Gary and Paul.

….

"WE HAVE TO CLEAN ALL THIS?" I asked as well as shouted.

"We should but are pokemon love us too much for that to happen" Gary smiled at his pokemon that made their way up to him with a cloth in their mouths.

"Nice idea Gary" I cheered.

"Good enough for you to kiss me?" Gary asked.

"Hug maybe kiss NO WAY that's Leaf's job" I laughed along with Misty.

"I'll take that" Gary opened his arms.

I shrugged and gave Gary a quick hug.

"One step closer the Drew" Paul told Gary in a whisper.

"That's one of the things I wanted and that" Gary announced loud and proud pointing at the window witch happened to show Drew looking confused and something I didn't know but all I knew and the rest knew was that it was funny.

"Anyway let's get working" After my 30 minute laughing fit with everyone. I called my Blaziken and told him what to do and he was all for it.

"To think that was my small little torchick" I smiled at all the adventures we had running out of the castle and everything and now it was a strong happy Blaziken.

"AHHHHH!" Was heard all the way though the ship everyone stopped anything they were doing and ran to the main deck.

"LEAF!" We all shouted as many others called to their friends that were also trapped.

"We know you have Princess Maybell, Andrew. If you don't hand her over now we will kill you your Crew and the Red Rose will sink" non-other than dick head Brandon stated. Gary was pulling me back trying to hide me from anyone seeing me. I stopped and thought about it, if I stay the ship will sink, Drew will die, and the crew and I'll be taken back home. But if I go I'll save Drew the ship and the crew but I'll have to go home. I guess the answer is simple.

I got out of Gary's grip and walked through the crowed, Drew saw me walking through the crowed and ran for me, but he was too late I had been seen but Brandon and he helped me out the crowed.

"OH, Maybell we have been looking for you everywhere" Brandon hugged me.

"Well here I am I guess it's time it get home" I weakly smiled.

"Yes it is but we have to get you some better cloths before your mum and dad see you in this mockery of cloths" Brandon pulled at my baggy pants.

"Ok" I sighed walking on the board that connected the ships.

I was half way through walking on the plank and turned around and looked at the ship I had spent some time on, I smiled to them tears wanting to flow out of my eyes, and walked with Brandon and the other guards.

Drew's POV

May walked away from the Red Rose from it's crew and the thing that hurt the most, she walked away from me.

We watched her sail away and back to my hometown and hers and she was gone she disappeared along the horizon.

"Drew what are we going to do?" Misty asked.

"We will keep going the route we had started, and you three are going to keep cleaning the sky deck" I pointed at them the nodded and walked away the rest of the crew did what they started and I went back to my quarters.

I sat down and pounded my head on the desk in front of me. No I didn't cry, but I almost did, no I didn't wish for her to come back, because I knew she would never come back, no I didn't want her to go, but I couldn't stop her in time, no I won't forget about her, and no I won't leave her.

But most of all, no I didn't like her, I loved her.

_**Me: ok that was sad.**_

…

_**Me: what a sad life don't worry Drew does do something but no, I won't tell you anything else :P R&R PLEASE READ AND REIVEW. **_


	4. May and Brandon's wedding Or is it?

_**Me: hi all.**_

_**May: Hi I'm back hear, India was getting lonely.**_

_**Me: its sad being in the Green room on your own **_

_**Drew: god just hurry up I don't want to be here longer then needed.**_

_**Me: Fine May?**_

_**May: India does not own Pokemon.**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Princess Maybell and Outlaw Andrew

May's POV

It was a really painful time when I got back, my mum and dad screamed at me, my dad punched me, my mum had slapped me and all I could do was sit there and take it, after they notes I had blood on my dress they decide to let me leave, I left with a limp but did Brandon help me as I was walking past, no help I guess when I really need the help he's not there.

But I know someone who would.

Drew's POV

So morning came the next day and I started my duties as normal but with one less crew member. I guess it was for the best, I mean I knew May wouldn't be there forever, I knew law would tear us apart at some point.

"Hey Drew how you holding up?" Paul asked.

Me and Paul meet many years ago, we both had the same back ground. Me and Paul were both like, 8 and we found out that are parents were pirates of the ship the Rube Rose. Then we were both taken away to the ship to learn how to be a caption. After about 2 years of training are parents told us we had to have a sword fight to see who would be the caption of the ship. It was a lengthy fight but in the end I came out on top and Paul became my best mate, also my best man when that day came. We had are whole life's ready to go and sorted out until Paul thought he meet the person he would be married to, I believed in it to, they went out for about a year, then my parents passed away and I became the caption and… Well Paul's girlfriend started to come onto me trying to seduce me after I notes that I told Paul straight away, the girl left the ship and Paul was silenced.

"I'm alright, it's just a girl right" I smiled.

"Yeah maybe but the girl that your meant to be with, when I first saw you two together I could tell that. I mean you let her on the ship you never just let someone on the ship, trust me man that girl is the one" Paul told me, he walked away.

"…Paul" I sighed and flipped my hair, but after I did smirk at that… were going to mess up some red coat army people. I walked up to the main deck.

"ALL TO DECK!" I shouted. "Alright so as you all know we recently lost a crew mate, and after a talk with my best mate, I've decided that May does not belong with the posh but with us here so GARY! HEAD TO HOENN!" I shouted. The crew cheered and I smirked.

May, were coming to get you back.

May's POV

After some length of time, my mum walked in with something behind her back.

"Maybell, I have something for you" She smiled I looked at her; she was holding a pure white sparkly dress.

"What's this for?" I asked as I looked at the dress closer.

"It's your wedding dress silly" She smiled.

"What? I'm only 13" I stated walking back.

"Well, you know Brandon?" My mum asked.

"Yes" I walked back some more.

"Well after he found you on that ship" My mum spat like the rube Rose was a piece of shit. "He asked you father and I if he could have your hand in marriage and we thought for a bit about you two being to young then Brandon brought up that if you were married he could keep more of an eye on you so we just had to say yes" My mum told me I was in a stage of shock my mum wants me to get married at 13! I sighed I'm never going to see another boy except for Brandon, and I know that Drew's not coming for me, so…

"Yes, I will" I smiled at my mother, Maybe this would bring us closer together.

"Oh Maybell I think being on that ship made you think like a real princess" My mum cheered in glee and hugged me.

"I guess so" I smiled maybe this won't be so bad.

"Ok come with me and we will see if this fits you and then show your father" My mum told me, taking me by the hand and rushing me in the bathroom with her.

The dress was perfect and I had amazing shoes I walked out and spun in front of the mirror.

"Aww Maybell you look just like I did when I was younger and getting married to your father" My mum exclaimed in aww.  
>"Really? Let's go show him" I smiled pulling on my mother's hand.<p>

"Father" I shouted.

"Yes Maybell" My dad asked from inside his room.

"Look at my wedding dress" I smiled. Running into his room and spinning around.

"So Maybell you're going to marry Brandon?" My father asked.

"Yep and mum says I've even been acting more like a princess" I smiled.

"That's great news Maybell, and I must say you even look like your mother in that dress" My father hugged me for the first time, is this what it's like to have loving parents, if it is I've been missing so much in life.

"So, when is the wedding?" I asked.

"In a month" My mother told me.

"Wow that's soon, but oh well it doesn't matter" I smiled.

"Good girl" My dad told me, just at that moment I thought I heard Drew say that, he must had just told me that at some point.

"Can I go show Brandon" What am I saying it's like, it feels like when I was 5 and I liked Brandon and my mother and father were nice to me.

"No, no you have to wait until the wedding but you can take it off and tell Brandon you accept his proposal" My mum told me.

"Ok" I smiled as I went in the bathroom and tuck it off, I passed it to my mother and ran down stairs to find Brandon. I saw him at the bottom at the stairs.

"BRANDON!" I shouted, he saw me running to him and held out his arms as he saw me slip.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes" I said plainly as I was in his arms.

It tuck him a minute to realise what I meant then it hit him and he smiled. "Thank you" Was what he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's fine" I smiled.

"I almost thought for a moment that you loved that pirate and you would say no" Brandon smiled.

"Not possible he never liked me I bet he doesn't even remember me" I waved it off.

"So I whole month until were married" Brandon stated.

"Yep can't wait" I smiled.

"BRANDON!" Someone shouted.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Your needed" The person told him.

"Ok, I have to go but I'll be back soon" Brandon told me.

"Ok" he left and I truly was happy to be marrying Brandon, I wonder why?

Drew's POV

"Hey Drew you do know that it's going to take us a whole month to get back right?" Gary asked Me.

"Yeah but if I know May, she can at least stand that life for a month" I smirked because of the abnormally strong brunet.

"Ok" Gary stated.

No one's POV

Days went on and the ship was just as normal as ever and a month flew by. But for Maybell in the castle it was like a light switch, and it was the morning of the wedding for her, but was also the day of dock for Drew and the crew. Can he make it in time?

May's POV

"Ok so May you just get the dress on and take your hair out then sit on this chair and this lady will do your hair and makeup, and I'll just get the veil then get ready myself, ok?" My mum asked.

"Yep" I smiled. I did as told and put the dress on with the help of the makeup artist then she did my hair and my mum came back dressed and with the white veil.

"You ready?" My mum asked.

"Yeah" No my heart was screaming, it kept chanting it, no, no, no with every beat there was a no inside my heart and a cry for… a cry for Drew, I sighed I knew I would never see him again, so why does my heart keep screaming for him?

"Good now let's go find your father and get ready for the big day" My mum pulled me to my father's room.

"Norman are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes" He called back he came out in his uniform, looking as smart as possible.

"Ok I'll go tell them to get started" My mum smiled.

"So are you ready Maybell?" My father asked.

"Yep, and really happy to" NO! YOUR NOT! My heart screamed at me.

"Good now… I think it's time for us to go in" My dad smiled, hearing the 'here comes the bride' music.

I nodded we walked through the amazingly big white doors, to show a beautiful room with white pillars that had ribbons of red tied round them. Chairs covered in white sheets with red ribbon around them, and so many people I don't think that I could get a calculator to count. I walked up the red carpet that was on the floor with my father at my side we walked in silence only to hear the sound of the piano to break it.

I made it to the altar to see Brandon looking like a happy guy to be finely getting married to me.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The victor announced. Then went on.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

"Through marriage, Brandon and Maybell make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Brandon and Maybell will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other" then just as I knew he would go onto the I do's.

"Do you Brandon take Maybell to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I will." Brandon looked at me with loving eyes well I think anyway.

Do you Maybell take Brandon to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I smiled. We exchanged the rings.

"You may now kiss the bride I know after this kiss you will be untitled as one and will always be together for whoever share this kiss." He finished. Brandon leaned in and I closed my eyes.

_CRASH!_

We kissed or so I thought I was kissing Brandon.

The whole crowed gasped; I speared from whoever I was kissing to see… Green hair.

"HEY DREW YOU COULD OF AT LEST WAITED!" Misty shouted crashing through the door.

"I don't even know what happened, I thought this room was empty, and then I fall though the celling and then end up kissing May" Drew told Misty.

"ANDREW!" Brandon shouted.

"Oh hey Brandon something wrong?" Drew asked.

"You just kissed my wife" Brandon stated.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Well to say the truth she's not your wife but better yet his" The victor stated.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Well in the last bit I said 'for whoever share this kiss' so likewise since Andrew here shared the kiss with Maybell, she's his wife" He answer.

"HAHAHAHAHH!" I burst out laughing.

"Well Andrew I order you to devours Maybell now!" Brandon shouted.

"Well this is one of them churches were you can't devours" The victor stated.

"HAHAHASHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed even louder.

"I guess I have good timing, and I believe that is mine?" Drew asked, pointing to the ring on Brandon's finger.

"FINE HAVE IT" He shouted throwing it, Drew caught it.

"Thanks" He smiled putting it on. "Well what you know Maybell were married" Drew Smirked at me. 

"I guess we are" I laughed wiping a tear out of my eye from laughing too much.

"Maybell?" My father asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think it's time to choose, because we can't devours you, what do you want to be pirate or princess?" he asked.

"Hummmmm?" I thought.

"I want the Red Rose to be part of the loyal pirate forces" I announced the 'loyal pirate forces' are a group of ships that have decided to be part of the law again and work with the king and help to discover new things and catch crimes.

"I have to say that's a good idea, so Caption Andrew are you up to that?" My father asked.

He looked at his crew mates in the crowed seeing them all nodding. "Yes, yes Norman the Red Rose will be part of the LPF, and we would be honoured to have your daughter on the ship as well" Drew smiled shaking my father's hand.

"Of course" My father smiled at Drew.

I smiled myself the yearning in my heart stopped, I had the man I loved and the parents I always wanted and the friends I need all in one place and it was always going to be that way from now on.

"Well I guess there's only one thing left to do" Drew told me.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"This" Drew picked me up bride style, and ran with me out the door's to have 1000 pictures taken of us, with all the Crew running on one side and my family I now loved on the other truly the best photo ever.

_**Me: ok I have to admit I love this chapter I love it.**_

_**May: it's cute.**_

_**Drew: yeah **_

_**Me: WOW! He liked something**_

_**Drew: you worked hard on it.**_

_**Me: :D I'm having good day R&R PLEASE.**_


End file.
